Escualido
by NaruGato
Summary: LA HISTORIA DESDE OTRO ANGULO... Proyecto en honor a la segunda película... sin continuación a menos que tenga muchos comentarios xD Si pasamos de 10 comentarios juro añadir otro momento xD muahahahaha


El viento.

Oh que majestuosa sensación es la que nos regala. La velocidad lo hace simplemente más delicioso y no puedo desear otra cosa a cada minuto que estoy vivo aunque siempre hay un vacío en mi interior, algo que no logro comprender y no se llena por más pescado que engullo.

-Ey, Furia.

Giro un poco mi cabeza al escuchar el llamado y me encuentro con todo un sequito de dragones de todas clases. Conozco a todos hace poco. Tomaron mi llegada como algo normal aunque tampoco es que hable mucho con ellos. Solo estoy de paso en mi gran búsqueda de un hogar.

-Vamos a conseguir el tributo ¿Te unes?

El tributo era algo a lo que yo no estaba obligado. No conocía a su alfa ni estaba en mis pensamientos el presentarme a él. No era muy amigable según había escuchado.

-Ya pesque un poco, gracias.

-Anda acompáñanos, no tendrás que hacer nada a menos claro que esos vikingos nos den una paliza como acostumbran.

Suspire y solté un gruñido. No era ninguna afirmación o negación pero les tenía simpatía. Ellos lo sabían y por ello siguieron su rumbo sabiendo perfectamente que yo está en la retaguardia, no los abandonaría por más que detestara los problemas.

Me eleve entre las nubes sintiendo como la brisa alborotaba mis orejas refrescándolas. Mis alas rompían la continuidad de lo invisible y mis ojos admiraban la silenciosa belleza de la luna con sus amigas las estrellas. Me sentía genial. Me sentía libre.

Pero mientras yo disfrutaba el ataque había comenzado y desperté al escuchar todo el escandalo proveniente de esa aldea en medio de "Púdrete en la nada" parecía que todo iba bien hasta que pude ver como esos gordos vikingos atrapaban a algunos de mis amigos. Enseguida fije un blanco y acelere a lo máximo vibrando hasta la medula con ese zumbido potente y feroz que anunciaba mi llegada. Pude ver a mis amigos sonriendo al ver como pasaba sobre sus cabezas y luego mi hermoso fuego azul brillo un segundo como un rayo para destrozar al contacto una de esas cosas que lanzaban piedras pero aun seguía un poco en pie. Di la vuelta y de nuevo la atravesé hasta que cayó en pedacitos. No pude evitar reír, me gustaba verlas caer. Tal vez darle a otra no haría daño y sin duda les regalaría más tiempo para huir.

Di la vuelta y fije el blanco, creo que lo golpeare más abajo. Mi fuego azul atravesó sin problemas el montón de maderos pero al dar la vuelta algo me golpeo. Se enredó por mi cuerpo como serpientes fuertes y el dolor en mis alas dobladas con brusquedad fue insoportable pero lo peor apenas venia. Mire hacia el cielo oscuro con terror suplicando en silencio a mi protector que tuviera piedad de mí. Con velocidad vertiginosa caía en picada hacia el bosque, lo mejor hubiera sido golpear el piso o tal vez el agua pero mi suerte era pésima. Choque con furia contra los arboles del bosque, con cada golpe el dolor aumentaba y pude sentir el mayor proveniente de mi pobre colita que intento sujetarse de lo que fuera pero fallo. Un golpe más y el recuerdo del viento amigo fue lo último que pude pensar antes de que todo oscureciera.

No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado en tierra. No sé qué paso. Que me ataco o porque lo hizo. Me duele todo y aun no puedo moverme. Quiero irme. Necesito volar lejos de aquí. No quiero que me lastimen. Nunca he lastimado a alguien, solo rompo cosas pero si ese es mi error pido perdón pero que alguien me ayude. Tengo miedo... mucho miedo.

El ánimo me abandona como la luz de la noche que poco a poco se aleja dejando al sol ver mi desgracia ¿El tendrá piedad? No lo creo aunque se lo suplico. Mis parpados pesan y los cierro intentando olvidar ese dolor penetrante. Sonidos cercanos. Es el fin. Son tan ligeros que se perfectamente que no es ningún amigo. Y solo aprieto mis ojos esperando a lo que sea que se acerca, que me dará fin. El miedo y la tristeza se clavan en mi corazón.

Los sonidos se han detenido pero mi olfato me dicen que una criatura esta junto a mí.

-Yo derrumbe a esta majestuosa bestia.

Escuche decir en ese dialecto tan raro del que apenas comenzaba a aprender a entender. Cuando sentí algo sobre mi cuerpo gruñí con fuerza. No puedo evitarlo. Quiero ver a mi asesino.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarme a un escuálido vikingo de cabellos cobrizos. Era el más pequeño que había visto, casi como una rama muy corta. Vergüenza tenía. Mi capturador era una lagartija. Aun así lo mire a los ojos, no supe porque y menos aun cuando el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos fue empuñado con seguridad.

-Te sacare el corazón y se lo llevare a mi padre, dragón.

No entendí muy bien, solo lo de corazón y con eso me basto para saber que era mi fin. Solo pude pensar en el vacío que me había acompañado desde pequeño y que jamás sabré que fue. Tengo miedo pero no dejo de mirarlo.

-¡Soy un vikingo!

El terror del fin me abrumaba más y más. No podía pensar. No quería hacerlo. Lo mire vencido sabiendo que obtendría mas piedad de un árbol que dé el y por más que intentaba aceptar lo que venía no podía. Solo era un pequeño a merced de un malo.

Nos miramos varios segundos a los ojos y de pronto pude ver el mismo terror que yo sentía. Pero hubo algo más. Como una chispa que jamás podría explicar y lleno de confusión cerré los ojos. No quería ver más y no quería que mi último pensamiento fuera el instante en que el viento se aleja. Los cielos azules y las nubes blancas desee a mi alrededor. Un buen recuerdo para la eternidad.

-Yo hice esto.

De pronto sonidos de corte. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el cuchillo moviendo las serpientes que me ataban y las vi morir. Pude sentir como poco a poco podía moverme más y más hasta que me levante de un salto casi tacleando al escuálido ese que me miro con terror.

-¡Tonto! –. Le grite y gruñí con fiereza en su cara.

Pero en mi mente le agradecía por no terminar los soles de este pobre pequeño solitario que solo buscaba un hogar.


End file.
